1. Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a security cover for a lock and to uses thereof.
2. Related Prior Art
A variety of lock and key designs and lock covers are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,024, to Nagy, issued Mar. 22, 1988, discloses a tube rigidly affixed to a lock cylinder in enclosing relation to the lock cylinder and an extended key for use therewith. US 2006/0021403 to Kuo, published on Feb. 2, 2006, discloses a burglar-proof lock comprising a cylinder case, a cylinder lock core and a key with thin shank. WO 2005/033449 to Qin, published on Apr. 14, 2005 discloses a lock comprising a lock body and an aperture for key inserting. FR2552147 to Doinel, published on Mar. 22, 1985 discloses a special key for a safety lock equipped with a keyhole having a mobile hiding plate.